


I wish I could remember your heartbeat

by sweetparalyze



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sick Character, Teen Angst, Tragic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetparalyze/pseuds/sweetparalyze
Summary: a story about fighting and loving; about completing and encouraging each other. to the most important one, about being grateful and learning to let someone go when your heart said otherwise.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I wish I could remember your heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> bxb. angst. written in bahasa.

**I wish I could _remember_** **your _heartbeat_.**

a story about fighting and loving; about completing and encouraging each other. to the most important one, _about being grateful and learning to let someone go when your heart said otherwise._

* * *

presented by **nami**

* * *

_Ia meremat dadanya kala rasa nyeri itu hadir. ‘Tidak, tolong, jangan sekarang, kumohon_ – _’_

_Doa itu begitu kuat dirapalkan; bersamaan dengan bagaimana jemarinya mencengkram sang sumber rasa sakit kian kuat. Berharap sesak yang mencekik relung dadanya dapat musnah._

_‘...aku masih punya banyak hal untuk disampaikan.’_

_–jika keinginannya untuk bertahan sedikit lebih lama sehingga dapat menyicipi musim semi tahun ini bersama satu presensi menjadi sebuah kemustahilan, **setidaknya** , biarkan seluruh hal yang mengantri di kerongkongannya sampai pada presensi tersebut._

* * *

“Kau tidak kedinginan?”

Minhee perlahan membuka kelopak matanya–mencoba mengusir kantuk yang sejak tadi menguasainya, hingga obsidian sekelam jelaga itu jatuh pada sesosok pria yang kini terduduk di sebelahnya. Tepat pada persekon setelahnya, tubuh pemuda itu tersentak– _terlampau terkejut_ sebab dirinya harus mendapati sosok asing ketika seluruh kesadarannya bahkan belum terkumpul secara penuh.

“A, ah– _kedinginan?_ Ini musim panas, mustahil aku kedinginan–”

“Bibirmu biru.”

Sepasang bola mata Minhee setengah membulat. Ruas jemarinya buru-buru terangkat untuk mengusap bibirnya dan meringis kecil begitu mendapati sepasang bilah bibirnya terasa dingin. _Mungkin pemuda itu benar_ ; bibirnya pasti membiru akibat terlalu lama terkena angin sore. Terlebih kini ia berkeliaran tanpa alas kaki. Pada persekon setelahnya, manik gelap itu kembali jatuh pada presensi di sebelahnya–irisnya bergerak menelanjangi bagaimana pemuda asing itu kini terduduk dengan kaus putih oblong serta celana _jeans_ belel yang melapisi sepasang tungkai kakinya. Ia tak berpakaian dengan baik, namun konyolnya pakaian usang itu nampak terlihat baik-baik saja kala membalut tubuhnya.

“Kau... baru di sini?”

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya; memandang bagaimana raut penuh tanda tanya mengukir wajah Minhee. Tepat ketika sekelebat burung gereja beterbangan akibat gemuruh mobil yang melintas, sebait senyuman teduh terukir di tengah bilah bibirnya meski kecil; _tak ada jawaban langsung yang ia berikan_. Sebab pemuda itu memilih untuk kembali mengarahkan manik terangnya pada lembayung senja yang menumpahkan oranyenya di sepenghujung jalanan Seoul–serta hembusan angin yang menggerakkan rerumputan pada taman kota yang telah sepi.

“Tidak juga, aku sudah cukup lama di sini,” ungkapnya tanpa mengalihkan arah pandang dari langit sore yang perlahan mulai menggelap. “Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah lama di sini?”

Minhee hanya memberikan sebuah anggukkan sembari turut memandangi lembayung senja yang merekah begitu elok. Namun setelahnya, Minhee segera mengajukan tangannya pada pemuda tersebut–tak melupakan secercah senyuman lebar yang terukir di wajahnya. Membiarkan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat hingga sepasang tulang pipinya timbul; _entah bagaimana menjelaskannya_ , namun cukup untuk menyingkirkan cantiknya senja yang tengah bergerak tinggi.

“Namaku Minhee, _Kang Minhee_. Aku, _uh_ , tujuh belas tahun. Aku menjalani _home schooling_ jadi jangan memarahiku karena berkeliaran di jam sekolah seperti ini! Banyak orang yang selalu memarahiku karena mengira aku pelajar yang membolos, padahal tidak seperti itu.”

Tawa renyah itu membumbung tinggi tepat setelah Minhee menyelesaikan ocehannya yang panjang. Sepasang manik terangnya bagai lenyap akibat kedua bola matanya yang menyipit–membentuk garis melengkung menyerupai bulan sabit hingga sekelebat atensi Minhee tersita oleh tawanya. Bagai terukir dengan begitu apik pada keping memoar Minhee–hingga pada akhirnya, remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu perlu mengalihkan pandangannya menjauh; mencoba memfokuskan irisnya pada objek lain begitu menyadari sepasang telinganya terasa memanas.

“Aku tidak akan memarahimu– _apa aku perlu mengenalkan diriku juga_?” Ada pandangan penuh tanya yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda itu kala menyadari jika Minhee mencoba untuk menghindari kontak matanya. _Jika diam merupakan ya_ , maka pemuda itu kembali mengulas senyuman hangat di wajahnya. “Aku Yunseong, Hwang Yunseong. Sepertinya kau harus bertingkah baik denganku, aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu.”

Persis setelah Yunseong mengenalkan dirinya, Minhee kembali membulatkan sepasang bola matanya–memandang tak percaya pada eksistensi di sebelahnya. “Jadi... kau seorang _hyung_?”

Sebuah tepukkan ringan pada kepala Minhee diajukan oleh Yunseong; berakhir pada sebuah usapan lembut sehingga yang lebih muda nampak merengut begitu sadar bahwa dirinya diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. “Iya, aku seorang _hyung_. Jadi baik-baik kepadaku, mengerti? Aku akan menyentil keningmu kalau kau menjadi anak nakal, oke?”

Dengan rengutan kecil di bibirnya, Minhee dengan cepat menganggukkan kepala–mengundang senyuman penuh rasa bangga yang terpatri di wajah Yunseong meski telapak tangannya masih dengan setia bertengger pada bagian belakang kepala Minhee.

“Kau tidak pulang?”

“Kau sendiri?”

“Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anak kecil sendirian di tempat umum seperti ini.”

Satu bogem mentah dilayangkan oleh Minhee pada lengan Yunseong; _pelan sekali_ , namun segera mengundang keluhan hiperbolis dari pemuda itu sehingga Minhee segera menanggapinya dengan cibiran.

“Kuantar pulang, bagaimana? Matahari sudah hampir lenyap, kau juga tidak mengenakan alas kaki–”

“Aku sedang melakukan terapi.”

Sebelah alis Yunseong terangkat skeptis mendengar jawaban lugas dari pemuda tersebut. Pandangannya jatuh begitu lemat; menumpahkan seluruh atensinya pada Minhee–berharap jika ia tak keberatan untuk menceritakan maksud dari ucapannya meski Yunseong sendiri tak akan menuntut banyak hal. _Jika Minhee berkenan_ , ia akan dengan senang hati mendengar; _jika tidak_ , ia pun tak akan memaksa. Namun Yunseong rasa adalah satu kesalahan besar ketika ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan lemat-lemat pemuda di sampingnya sebab kini pandangannya justru tak dapat lepas pada bagaimana Tuhan mengukir makhluknya yang satu ini.

 _Minhee tak memiliki raut wajah yang tegas_ –namun segala hal mengenai perpotongan wajahnya terlampau _pas_. Wajahnya begitu kecil; berbanding terbalik dengan postur tubuhnya yang jangkung meski ringkih. Obsidiannya terlampau kelam bak jelaga–sedangkan sepasang bilah bibirnya terulas dengan tipis bersamaan dengan lesung pipit yang menyempurnakan senyuman kecilnya. _Satu hal yang mengagumkan_ ; tak lebih dari ribuan rasi bintang yang memeta pada belah pipinya–saling terhubung satu sama lain bak orion, terlukis di atas kulit putihnya yang nampak pucat.

“...ya, begitu. _Halo?_ Kau mendengarkanku?”

Yunseong tersentak tatkala Minhee memberikan sebuah lambaian kecil tepat di hadapannya–mencoba menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunan singkat yang mengarungi kontemplasinya; hingga ketika Yunseong sadar jika dirinya telah _tenggelam_ terlalu dalam, pemuda itu hanya memberikan sebait senyuman canggung dan gumaman penuh maaf.

“Kau baik-baik saja? Apa angin sore memberikan efek yang tidak baik bagimu?” Minhee nampak kecewa–namun tak begitu kuasa untuk menyembunyikan raut resahnya yang timbul sedemikian kentara. Lagi, Yunseong hanya dapat memberikan senyuman singkat yang terlukis di wajahnya–mencoba meyakinkan yang lebih muda jika dirinya baik-baik saja. Maka Minhee hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, mencoba mafhum dan tak bertanya lebih mengenai kondisi pemuda tersebut. _Setidaknya ia masih mengenal batas privasi_ ; dan ia tak ingin melanggarnya terlebih mereka bahkan belum mengenal lebih dari satu jam. “Kau... ingin kembali? Atau mungkin ingin mendengar ulang ceritaku? _Yea_ , tidak bisa dibilang mendengar ulang juga sebenarnya– faktanya kau tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali tadi.” Minhee bergumam kecil pada frasa terakhirnya, berharap Yunseong tak mendengar ocehan tertahannya. Meski kenyataannya, Yunseong segera melayangkan satu jentikkan kecil pada kening Minhee.

“Coba ceritakan kembali soal dirimu. Kali ini aku akan mendengarkan dengan baik.”

Satu inhalisasi panjang Minhee ambil; lantas pemuda itu mengembuskannya sembari meregangkan tubuhnya.

“Aku punya amnesia– _tapi kondisiku kali ini cukup spesial_. Ya, semacam ingatan jangka panjangku tidak berfungsi dengan baik sehingga aku menyimpan segalanya pada ingatan jangka pendekku. _Setiap tiga hari_ , seluruh memoriku akan di _reset_ ulang secara otomatis. Aku akan melupakan seluruh hal yang terjadi selama tiga hari tersebut dan berpikir jika aku menjalani kehidupan yang baru.”

Tak ada yang saat itu dapat Yunseong lakukan selain mengulum bibir bawahnya dan memilih untuk bungkam. Senyuman yang terbubuhkan begitu terang lantas tak dapat menghapus air mata yang terbendung pada pelupuk mata pemuda tersebut–seakan siap untuk jatuh kapan saja dan mengukir jejak pada kedua belah pipinya.

“Aku mengingat dengan baik kondisiku karena aku memasang _post it_ di kamarku. Setiap pagi, aku akan membacanya dan menyadari betapa konyol takdir membawaku pada posisi ini. _Biasanya_ , pada _hari pertama_ akan sedikit sulit bagiku untuk menerimanya sebab aku terbangun seakan segalanya baik-baik saja. _Padahal tidak_ ; aku bahkan tidak dapat mengingat jika diriku pernah mengalami kecelakaan berat yang menyebabkan segalanya menjadi seperti ini. Ingatan jangka panjangku hanya berfungsi sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, karena itu aku masih mengingat orang tuaku dan teman-temanku–tapi hal-hal selepas itu, seluruhnya akan musnah dan tak bersisa.”

“Termasuk aku?”

“Termasuk kau.”

Jawaban itu terdengar parau dan sengau, menyisakan raut wajah sedu yang terulas di wajahnya. Namun Yunseong justru hanya memberikan kekehan singkat tatkala telapak tangannya kembali beralih pada pucuk kepala Minhee–mengusapnya sejenak seakan menenangkan remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun tersebut.

“Kalau begitu kau harus memasang fotoku dan namaku di kamarmu, di sebelah _post it_ -mu agar kau bisa membacanya setiap pagi dan mengingatku. _Bagaimana?_ ”

Minhee tertawa renyah begitu mendengar saran yang keluar dari bilah bibir Yunseong. _Lagi_ , yang lebih muda melayangkan sebuah bogem ringan pada lengannya dan kembali dibalas oleh aduhan berlebihan yang membuat Minhee merotasikan kedua bola matanya malas.

“Akan kucoba, mungkin pada seluruh orang yang kutemui,” ujarnya. “Pasti menyakitkan untuk dilupakan begitu saja. Kau memberikan ide brilian dan aku tak pernah sedikit pun memikirkan hal tersebut.”

“Banyak yang mengatakan aku cukup jenius, jadi aku tak terkejut mendengar sanjunganmu.”

“Kutarik kembali kalimatku.”

“Mau mendengar soal diriku juga?” Yunseong memandang ke arah Minhee yang kini justru menaikkan sebelah alisnya skeptis–nampak tertarik dengan tawaran yang diajukan oleh Yunseong. “Memberitahuku soal dirimu pasti bukan hal yang mudah– _yea_ , terlepas kau hanya memberitahukannya padaku atau justru kepada semua orang yang kau temui, tetap saja itu bukan hal yang mudah. Jadi aku akan memberitahukanmu satu rahasiaku– _tapi berjanji,_ kau harus memasang namaku dan fotoku di kamarmu jadi kau tidak akan melupakanku setiap tiga hari berjalan.”

Ada dengusan ringan yang Minhee berikan begitu Yunseong mengajukan syarat. “Kau tahu sejujurnya ini terdengar menyeramkan? Aku tak akan memaksa jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku, tapi akan kupertimbangkan soal memasang namamu dan fotomu di sebelah _post it_ -ku.”

Yunseong tergelak sejenak. “Aku akan tetap menceritakannya.”

“Kudengarkan.”

“Aku sebenarnya tidak mudah dekat dengan orang baru, _terutama dengan anak kecil sepertimu_. Aku ini bungsu di keluargaku, jadi melihat orang-orang yang terlampau lebih muda dariku justru menjadi cukup menyebalkan. Mungkin tanpa aku sadari aku sama menyebalkannya dengan mereka. Tapi sebenarnya kau lumayan juga untuk kujadikan sebagai teman.”

Kedua mata Minhee memincing tajam ke arah Yunseong. “Apa kau baru saja mengatakan jika aku menyebalkan secara tersirat?”

Yunseong menggidikkan bahunya tak acuh. “Terserah bagaimana kau menyimpulkannya. _Omong-omong_ , sudah malam. Tidak ingin pulang?”

“Tawaranmu masih berlaku?”

“Tawaranku sudah hangus,” jawaban yang diberikan oleh Yunseong lantas mengundang raut masam pada wajah Minhee. Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tatkala memosisikan kedua tangannya terlipat di atas dada. “Tapi aku memberikan tawaran baru. Kuantar pulang dan kenakan sepatuku. Tidak ada penolakan.”

Minhee tak paham sudah berapa kali dirinya dibuat membulatkan mata tak percaya pada setiap perilaku pemuda tersebut–hanya saja, _kali ini ia kembali melakukannya_. Lidahnya bahkan masih terasa kelu ketika Yunseong melepas alas kakinya dan mengajukannya tepat di hadapan kaki Minhee yang bergetar kecil.

“Bagaimana dengan–”

“Aku juga ingin melakukan terapi sepertimu. Sepertinya seru berjalan di atas bebatuan seperti itu.”

Yang lebih muda hanya memberikan dengusan kecil tatkala kedua kakinya perlahan mulai mengenakan sepatu Yunseong. Tidak pas–namun cukup nyaman; ada beberapa mili yang tersisa, meninggalkan rongga antara kulitnya dengan sepatu, namun sepatu _converse_ merah tersebut tetap membungkus kedua kakinya dengan hangat, seakan tak membiarkan udara malam meringkus masuk dan menusuk ke dalam pori-porinya.

“Hari ini hari _pertama_ ,” ujar Minhee selagi memosisikan dirinya bangkit dari kursi taman dan menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel pada fabrik celananya. “Aku masih punya dua hari sebelum kau terhapus dari memoriku. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi di sini? Atau justru kau ingin berkunjung ke rumahku?”

Yunseong terkekeh ringan sembari ikut membawa tubuhnya bangkit dari duduk. “Aku akan datang di hari ketiga dengan fotoku.”

“Kenapa tidak besok?”

“Tidak tahu,” Yunseong bersiul acuh tatkala telapak kakinya yang telanjang mulai memijaki aspal yang dingin. “Aku hanya berpikir esok akan lebih baik untuk dihabiskan di luar rumah.”

“Begitu?”

“Akan kujemput besok pagi. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, aku tidak menerima permintaan maaf.”

Minhee terkekeh ringan begitu satu cubitan kecil diarahkan oleh Yunseong pada ujung hidungnya. Meninggalkan samar rona merah di sana, namun juga melukiskan tawa yang melambung di tengah udara dingin.

...

Minhee pikir, Yunseong hanya sekelebat orang asing yang akan datang dan pergi, bersinggah sejenak, dan tak akan pernah mengenal kata menetap. _Namun pada faktanya_ , pagi itu Yunseong menepati janjinya. Ia hadir dengan kantung plastik berisi roti panggang yang masih mengepulkan asap–mengajak Minhee untuk berkeliling sembari menyantap roti tersebut di tengah langkah mereka.

“Kau terlihat rapih hari ini? Kau tahu kemarin kau terlihat seperti _fuck boy_.”

Yunseong hampir tersedak roti panggangnya–buru-buru ia melayangkan sebuah sentilan pada kening yang lebih muda dan membuat remaja itu mengaduh keras. “Tidak ada korelasinya dandanan seseorang dengan kepribadiannya. Bagaimana bisa kau mengira aku pria seperti itu?”

“Aku tidak berkata kau orang yang seperti itu, aku hanya mengatakan pakaianmu membuat kau terlihat seperti itu. _Astaga,_ keningku,” Minhee mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengusap keningnya yang memerah. Yunseong tampak tak acuh dan kembali menyantap roti panggangnya, mencoba mengabaikan seluruh cibiran yang diajukan oleh Minhee.

“Itu pakaian yang sedang ramai dikenakan mahasiswa sekarang. Kau harus cepat-cepat memasuki dunia perkuliahan dan merasakannya. Terjebak di dunia sekolah menengah atas membuat kau masih terlihat seperti anak baik-baik– _yeah_ , itu hal bagus sejujurnya. Pertahankan.”

Minhee menyipitkan matanya, memandang tak percaya pada racauan Yunseong yang rancu. “Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk mengikuti perkembangan zaman mahasiswa atau justru tetap menjadi murid sekolah yang baik-baik saja?”

“Keduanya?”

Minhee tergelak ringan sembari menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba menyingkirkan remahan roti panggang yang tersisa di sana. “Aku bahkan tak yakin akan memasuki dunia perkuliahan selulus SMA nanti. Seperti yang kau tahu, kondisiku tak akan memungkinkan, jadi– _uhm_ , aku akan memilih sebagai murid sekolah yang baik-baik saja. Atau justru remaja kuno yang selalu mengunjungi taman dan terlihat seakan bosan dengan hidup?”

Pandangan Yunseong menyendu mendengar igauan Minhee.

“Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu merasakan keduanya, _paham?_ Aku akan menceritakan soal dunia luar dan menuliskannya pada _post it_ , setiap hari _ketiga_ aku akan memasangnya di kamarmu. Aku akan membuat kamarmu penuh dengan tulisanku, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, paham?”

 _Pada awalnya_ , Minhee memandang tak percaya pada bagaimana kini Yunseong mencengkram kedua pundaknya–seakan ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan yang lebih muda jika kedepannya segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun pada akhirnya, Minhee memutuskan untuk meraih punggung tangan Yunseong dan turut merematnya perlahan.

“Aku tak tahu harus merespons seperti apa jika kau seperti ini. _Astaga_ , aku bahkan akan terus melupakanmu– aku harap kau tidak terlalu _keras_ dengan dirimu sendiri jika pada akhirnya kau akan menyerah dengan kondisiku. Aku terharu sekali sampai hampir menitikkan air mata, tapi terlalu memaksakan dirimu juga tak baik. Baik-baik lah pada dirimu sendiri. Jangan terlalu menyakiti dirimu, aku rasa kau sendiri paham jika dilupakan itu perkara yang terlalu menyakitkan. Kau tidak akan tahan.”

Pandangan sendu Yunseong tak kunjung berganti; justru ia merasakan bagaimana kini napasnya terasa sesak. _Ia bahkan tak paham dengan dirinya sendiri_ –ia tak paham mengapa kini ia berada di sini, bersama seorang remaja tanggung yang sama keras kepalanya seperti dirinya, dan bahkan bersedia untuk membebani dirinya sendiri. Terkadang, _semesta dapat sebercanda itu_ dan Yunseong bahkan tak dapat mengajukan protes apa pun.

“Bagaimana jika aku bertahan?”

“Itu seperti satu banding seribu?”

“Bagaimana jika aku ternyata merupakan angka satu tersebut.”

Ada helaan napas yang Minhee embuskan–terasa begitu berat dan serak, hingga desauannya terasa begitu penuh beban pada gendang telinga Yunseong. “Dengar, jika kau melakukannya karena merasa kasihan dengan kondisiku, _kumohon hentikan_. Kau bisa terus berkunjung menghampiriku, tapi bertingkah lah seakan kita tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain dan jangan berusaha terlalu keras untuk terlihat seakan kita pernah mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya. _Kau hanya membuatku merasa bersalah_ , dan aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain menyalahkan kondisiku sendiri. Kau lebih baik bergelut dengan banyak hal di luar sana dibandingkan harus mengusahakan hal yang mustahil.”

“Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu terus mengingatku.”

“Kau keras kepala.”

“Kuanggap sebagai pujian,” Yunseong mengulas senyum sembari mengusap pucuk kepala Minhee. “Aku tidak bercanda saat aku mengatakan jika aku seorang jenius. Aku akan menemukan cara agar kau terus terbangun dengan kondisi mengingatku– memasang fotoku di kamarmu adalah salah satunya, kau bahkan tidak dapat memungkiri jika itu ide brilian. Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku. Bagaimana?”

“Terserah,” ujar Minhee. “Berusahalah yang keras dengan memoriku yang payah. Aku rasa kau akan menyerah di percobaan kedua.”

“Jika aku tak menyerah sama sekali?”

“Persetan, aku tidak mau mendengar. Aaaa, udara pagi ini bersih sekali, ya ampun bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan Seoul.”

Pandangan Yunseong terjatuh pada bagaimana kini Minhee melangkah mendahuluinya sembari menutupi kedua telinganya. Yang lebih muda tampak mencoba untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan hal-hal di sekitarnya dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Yunseong yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

 _Jika Minhee berpikir dunia sudah gila_ , sejujurnya ia tak sendirian–sebab Yunseong pun berpikir demikian.

...

Kemarin malam, sebelum keduanya berpisah, Yunseong berjanji akan mengunjunginya di hari _ketiga_.

_‘Aku akan membawa fotoku dan memasangnya di kamarmu. Menunggulah dengan manis di teras rumah, aku pasti datang.’_

Minhee sedikit tak paham apa yang membuatnya justru memercayai ucapan pemuda itu–sebab kini jarum jam panjangnya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh sore, _dan Yunseong masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya_. Minhee tak paham entah sudah kali ke berapa ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri–membayangkan betapa mirisnya ia memakan sebuah janji yang bahkan tak memiliki sebuah posibilitas untuk terjadi. Ia yang menekankan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak termakan ucapan Yunseong–namun di sisi lain, ia bahkan masih menuruti setiap perintah yang dititahkan oleh Yunseong. Terduduk dengan begitu manis di teras rumahnya, memastikan setiap presensi yang melintas.

Ini hari _ketiga_ ; esok pagi Minhee akan terbangun tanpa mengingat apa pun termasuk Yunseong–hanya ingatan masa lalunya yang masih terukir jelas. _Dan ia tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya meletakkan secercah kepercayaannya pada Yunseong_ –seakan pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya dua hari yang lalu akan menepati kalimatnya. Jika begini caranya untuk melarikan diri dan kembali esok, mengikuti skenario hidup Minhee yang terlampau menyedihkan seakan keduanya tak pernah saling mengenal, _Minhee berharap jika keduanya tak pernah bertemu sejak awal_. Entah saat ini, hari-hari lampau sebelumnya, atau bahkan hari-hari setelahnya kala Minhee bahkan tak lagi memiliki sekelebat sisa memori yang terpeta pada ingatan jangka panjangnya.

“Minhee, kau masih di sana?”

Remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu lantas tersadar dari lamunannya begitu sebuah suara masuk mengetuk hening–memecah atmosfer bisu yang meringkusnya, sehingga kala Minhee bangkit dari duduknya dan memastikan siapa yang berdiri tepat di depan rumahnya, _tak ada yang dapat Minhee lakukan kecuali menitikkan air matanya._

“Ah, _brengsek_ , kenapa aku menangis seperti orang bodoh?” Minhee mengumpat kecil, tak mengindahkan pandangan tajam Yunseong begitu mendapatinya mengeluarkan kata kasar dari bibir tipisnya. “Pasti karena angin malam yang dingin, ya Tuhan, apa kau bahkan bisa mengakui dirimu sebagai seorang _hyung_ jika kau bahkan membuat orang yang lebih muda sepertiku tersiksa seperti ini.”

Yunseong tak memberikan reaksi apa-apa begitu obsidiannya mendapati bagaimana Minhee nampak sibuk mengusap air matanya. Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah Minhee–ibu jarinya tergerak untuk mengusap air mata yang mulai menjejaki kedua belah pipinya. Secarik senyuman kecil terulas di wajahnya, memperhatikan bagaimana Minhee terus membantah jika dirinya tak menangis.

“Kau menungguku sejak pagi?”

“Tidak? Aku baru saja keluar karena ingin mencari udara segar– _astaga_ , tapi ternyata udaranya dingin sekali. Mataku sampai berair seperti ini. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, ya? Aku sedang tidak menunggumu sama sekali.”

“Tanganmu dingin. Wajahmu dingin. Matamu letih, bibirmu membiru lagi. Apa sesulit itu bagimu untuk mengakui jika kau sedang menungguku?” Minhee mendengus pelan mendengar kalimat Yunseong–yang lebih tua jelas tengah menggodanya. Ekspresinya yang usil tampak begitu kontras hingga Minhee hampir kembali melayangkan bogemnya pada wajah tampan pemuda tersebut. “Buat aku berbahagia sedikit, bagaimana? Aku punya urusan sejenak dan aku bersusah payah untuk memenuhi janjiku untuk datang ke sini. Aku sungguh-sungguh berlari ke sini hanya untuk menemuimu.”

“Kalau begitu, berikan fotomu. Kau bisa segera kembali dan aku akan memasang fotomu di kamarku. Sini–”

“Aku tidak membawa fotonya.”

Kening Minhee mengernyit begitu mendengar ucapan lugas yang keluar dari kerongkongan Yunseong. Posisi keduanya masih stagnan–namun tremor mulai menyerang persendian kaki Minhee. Kernyitan pada kening, sepasang alis yang menukik, serta tanda tanya yang terukir pada benaknya–hal tersebut lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan jika Minhee betul-betul _tak paham_ dengan kondisi yang ia pijaki kini. Kepalanya merasakan pening dadakan yang lantas membuat hampir seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya setengah malfungsi; _entah hal sinting apa yang kini tengah ia hadapi_.

“Aku memikirkannya sejak pagi dan aku memutuskan jika aku tak ingin kau mengingatku secara paksa seperti itu,” ujar Yunseong–masih belum melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajah Minhee. “Aku ingin kau _mengingatku_ , bukan hanya sekedar mengetahuiku dan melupakan seluruh hal mengenaiku, _mengenai kita_ , setelah tiga hari berlalu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberikanmu fotoku.”

“Aku tidak mengerti,” lirih Minhee. “ _Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali,_ hyung,” ujarnya. “Kau ingin aku _mengingatmu_ dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini? Kau memaksakan kemustahilan? Kupikir aku sudah mengatakannya sejak awal agar jangan terlalu _keras_ dengan dirimu sendiri? _Astaga_ , hyung. Kau bisa membuatku gila dengan ide-idemu. Aku mengakui kau jenius, tapi setidaknya mencobalah untuk berpikir sedikit lebih rasional?”

“Minhee, aku ingin kau yang mendengarkanku kali ini,” Yunseong berbisik rendah–semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Minhee, mengikis setiap inchi distansi ruang di antara keduanya. “ _Dengar_ , aku ingin kau mengingatku _di sini_ ,” ujar Yunseong tatkala salah satu tangannya turun untuk mengetuk dada kiri Minhee. “Jangan buat aku tersimpan di memorimu yang rusak, _kenang aku di sini_ – kau tak perlu mengingat siapa aku, bagaimana rupaku, namaku, hobiku, atau apa pun mengenai aku. Yang perlu kau ingat hanya satu; _kau punya aku_. Paham?”

Minhee tersedak dalam bahakannya sendiri hingga ia hanya dapat menyingkirkan satu tangan Yunseong yang masih bertengger pada wajahnya. “Aku tak tahu sudah kali ke berapa kau mengatakan ini kepadaku, hyung. _Ini bukan kali pertamamu,‘kan?_ ” Minhee memandang nanar ke arah Yunseong, merasakan gemetar pada sekujur ruas jemarinya kian hebat hingga pada persekon setelahnya Yunseong dengan sigap meraih pinggang pemuda itu dan menopangnya agar tak terjatuh.

“Aku terkejut kau selalu selama ini untuk menyadariku,” Yunseong terkekeh ringan. “Ini sudah– _ah_ , entah kali ke berapa aku melakukan ini. Tapi pada faktanya, aku selalu menepati janjiku. _Aku selalu datang kepadamu di hari pertama_ , dan kau tak pernah berubah. Kau masih setiap pada prinsipmu untuk memintaku menyerah dan kembali padamu seakan kita tidak pernah saling mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya.”

“Aku harus bagaimana, hyung? Aku tak merasa segalanya akan berjalan sesuai keinginanmu. Menyerahlah jika kau tahu segalanya semakin mustahil. Pada faktanya bahkan hingga malam ini aku masih tak dapat _mengingatmu_ ; bahkan setelah kau mengatakan padaku jika ini bukan kali pertamamu, _kau masih terasa asing bagiku_.”

“Kalau begitu apa aku harus memperkenalkan diriku lagi?”

Pandangan Minhee meredup begitu Yunseong masih begitu setia memandanginya dengan teramat teduh. _Tatapannya sehangat mentari di musim semi_ ; bahkan meski kini angin malam menepi untuk mengucapkan salam pada keduanya. Tak ada yang dapat Minhee lakukan selain memberikan sebuah anggukkan sebagai tanda persetujuan– _tak mengerti seberapa kuat dirinya menentang ide gila Yunseong_ , pada akhirnya ia pun tak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan pemuda itu dan membiarkannya melakukannya sendirian.

“Aku Hwang Yunseong _dan aku kekasihmu_. Kau bilang kecelakaan dua tahun lalu masih menyisakan ingatan jarak panjangmu mengenai kenangan masa lampaumu– _tapi sayangnya_ , aku merupakan ingatan masa lalumu yang terkikis. _Kumohon_ , jangan memintaku berhenti– karena aku akan terus kembali di hadapanmu dan mengusahakan agar segalanya kembali seperti semula. _Jangan memintaku untuk menyerah_ , karena aku tak akan pernah melakukannya. Aku mencintaimu kemarin, hari ini, esok, lusa, _bahkan hingga kau tak lagi dapat mengingatku_.”

Tanpa membiarkan Minhee mengucapkan sepatah kata, Yunseong segera meraih tangan Minhee dan mengarahkannya pada dada kirinya. “ _Dan di sini_ , tepat di sini, Minhee– _ada alat yang bekerja di jantungku_. Kecelakaan dua tahun lalu merenggut ingatanmu dan fungsi jantungku– dan di hari pertama kau pulih, _kita mengukir janji untuk terus bersama_ ; jadi kumohon, _jangan pernah memintaku untuk menyerah_. Karena jawabanku mutlak, _aku tidak akan pernah menyerah_.”

Tepat setelah Yunseong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tepat di saat itu pula Minhee merasakan dirinya kehilangan seluruh fungsi persendiannya– _sebab di saat itu pula_ , tubuhnya ambruk pada aspal. Terjatuh bersama dengan seluruh kewarasannya yang _runtuh_ ; bersama seluruh sesak yang mencekik relung dadanya tanpa pengampunan. Perasaan bersalah yang timbul itu kian membuncah lepas dari kendalinya–merasakan seluruh panas serta ngilu yang mengikat respirasinya. _Paru-parunya terasa begitu kering dan keronta_ ; hingga setiap tarikan napas yang diambilnya begitu berserak dan tersengal. _Minhee tak lebih dari sosok penuh celah_ ; ia merupakan kepingan kaca yang telah pecah menjadi sejumlah fraksi–dan Yunseong, _dengan begitu payah mencoba untuk terus menyusunnya_. Meski setiap usahanya tak akan mengubah apa pun, _meski setiap peluh keringatnya hanya akan membawa pemuda itu kembali terjatuh pada sebuah kenyataan menyakitkan_.

“ _Jangan seperti itu lagi_ , kumohon– jangan seperti itu lagi,” lirih Minhee di tengah isakannya. Cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Yunseong begitu kuat, _seakan enggan untuk melepaskannya_. “ _Jangan datang sebagai orang asing_ ; datanglah esok sebagai masa laluku. Buat aku mengingatmu– _tidak_ , buat aku mengenangmu di sini,” dengan gerak yang berantakan, Minhee bersusah payah menunjuk ke arah dada kiri Yunseong. _Tempat di mana jantung itu bekerja dengan bantuan mesin_. “A, aku– _aku akan menjadi jantungmu_ , tolong buat aku mengenangmu di sini, k- kumohon, _sayang_.”

Yunseong menggigit bibir bawahnya selagi kini ia menarik Minhee ke dalam dekapannya; mengistirahatkan kepala pemuda itu pada pundaknya, _membiarkannya menumpahkan seluruh tangisnya di sana_. Sebuah kecupan ringan ia arahkan pada pucuk kepala Minhee selagi pemuda itu masih terisak dengan kencang.

“Kita akan baik-baik saja esok, _sayang_. Aku berjanji padamu.”

* * *

Minhee hampir terlonjak dari ranjangnya kala pemandangan pertama yang menyapanya merupakan sesosok pemuda asing. _Ia hampir melayangkan bogemnya pada pemuda tersebut_ ; sebelum pada akhirnya pemuda itu mencengkram pelan pergelangan tangannya dan menahan gerakannya. _Sialnya_ , Minhee bahkan tak dapat berkutik dan membiarkan gerakannya tertahan begitu saja.

“Namamu Kang Minhee. Kau memiliki gangguan dengan ingatan jangka panjangmu sehingga kau cenderung menyimpan segalanya pada ingatan jangka pendekmu. Setelah tiga hari berlalu, _kau akan melupakan segalanya_. Dan aku adalah Hwang Yunseong– _aku adalah kekasihmu_.”

Pandangan penuh tanda tanya yang sebelumnya menghiasi wajah Minhee kini beralih dengan pandangan teduh. Ruas jemarinya yang kurus beralih menyingkirkan cengkraman tangan Yunseong pada pergelangan tangannya; menggantinya dengan sebuah tautan ringan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun pada pemuda di hadapannya.

“Apa selalu seperti ini setiap hari?”

Yunseong tampak membuat ekspresi berpikir; sedikit mengikis kesabaran Minhee sebab pemuda itu tak langsung memberikannya respons yang ia inginkan.

“Tidak, _sejujurnya ini yang pertama kali_ – ah, tidak pertama kali juga sih, tapi satu tahun terakhir kau selalu memintaku untuk kembali padamu sebagai orang asing. Tapi kemarin malam, kau memintaku untuk menghampirimu sebagai _aku_. Jadi, _yea_ , bisa kubilang ini yang pertama kali setelah sekian lama.”

“Apa kau memang secerewet ini?”

Yunseong terbahak ringan mendengar pertanyaan Minhee. “Sejujurnya, kau jauh lebih cerewet. Kau banyak mengeluh tentang ini dan itu. _Percayalah_ , sejujurnya aku tak begitu banyak bicara. Dulu kau sering mencubitku karena kerap kali mengabaikan ocehanmu.”

Kekehan Yunseong turut mengundang Minhee ikut tenggelam dalam tawa renyahnya. “Aku ingat beberapa orang selalu protes mengenaiku– Wonjin hyung, Hyeongjunie, _ah_ , bahkan Eunsang juga sepertinya pernah mengeluh mengenai betapa berisiknya aku. _Ah_ , aku mengingat beberapa orang– apa kita berpacaran setelah aku mengalami ini?”

Pandangan Yunseong menyendu begitu pertanyaan itu hadir dari bilah bibir Minhee. Satu usapan ringan Yunseong berikan pada pucuk kepala Minhee. “Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Bersiaplah, mama sudah menyiapkan sarapan, aku akan mengajakmu keluar hari ini.”

...

“Jadi sudah berapa lama kita pacaran?”

“Hampir tiga tahun sepertinya? Kau masih empat belas tahun saat itu dan aku dengan sintingnya mengajak seorang bocah SMP berpacaran. Mengingatnya sedikit membuatku malu.”

Minhee terkekeh ketika ia mendapati seluruh perpotongan wajah Yunseong memerah. Jemari telunjuknya terarah untuk menusuk pipi Yunseong dan setengah terkejut begitu mendapati desiran darah sang pemuda ikut turut serta terhadap suhu wajahnya.

“Ya... aku ingat sebenarnya ketika seseorang menembakku di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku terkejut sekali saat itu– _tapi aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat wajahmu_ ,” volume suara Minhee menurun pada frasa terakhir kalimatnya. “Aku bahkan tak paham mengapa dari sekian opsi harus kekasihku sendiri yang kulupakan. _Aku mengingat seluruh hal sebelum kecelakaan terjadi_ , tapi hanya kau yang aku lupakan. _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_ ”

“Jangan mengasihaniku seperti itu,” Yunseong mencubit pipi Minhee dengan gemas sehingga remaja tujuh belas tahun itu lantas mengaduh dengan keras. “Aku tidak suka ketika kau bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja seakan aku akan mati besok. _Aku baik-baik saja_ , oke? Jangan mengacaukan suasana dengan mengubahnya menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini. Aku mengajakmu keluar untuk berkencan, berbicaralah yang manis-manis denganku dan buat kencan kita terasa romantis.”

Minhee mendengus singkat. “Kalau begitu ceritakan apa saja mengenaimu. Kau pasti sudah banyak mengulanginya, ya? Apa kau bosan?”

Pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Minhee lantas dibalas oleh sebuah gelengan lugas. “Aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mengulangi kisah yang sama kepadamu. _Mengenai apa pun itu_ – entah aku atau pun kita. Bertanyalah sepuasmu, aku akan menjawabnya.”

“Kau bilang kau dua tahun lebih tua dariku? Bagaimana kuliahmu?”

“Karena kecelakaan waktu itu, aku menunda kuliahku selama satu tahun. Sekarang aku mahasiswa teknik sipil, _percayalah_ , sejujurnya aku sangat sibuk. Tapi aku akan selalu berusaha untuk menyisihkan waktuku untukmu. Jangan merengek terlalu berlebihan jika aku kesulitan untuk datang tepat waktu, oke? Membagi waktu kuliahku dengan waktu untukmu sejujurnya cukup sulit.”

Tautan jemari Minhee pada celah jemari Yunseong lantas kian erat. Membuat yang lebih tua segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Minhee–memandang remaja itu dengan lemat begitu menyadari ada raut gelisah yang menimpa kekasihnya. “Ada apa?”

“Apa kau baik-baik saja setelah kecelakaan itu? _Tidak ada hal yang buruk terjadi padamu, ‘kan?_ ”

Segaris senyuman hangat itu kembali terukir pada bibir Yunseong. Sekilas ia mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibir Minhee–meninggalkan protes yang hendak meledak namun tertahan pada ujung kerongkongan Minhee, _jika tak mengingat apabila keduanya kini berada pada tempat umum_.

“Kau sepertinya sangat mengkhawatirkanku, _huh_? Aku tak ingat pacarku bisa jadi semanis ini.”

Minhee menepuk ringan lengan Yunseong, “Memangnya kau tidak bisa segera menjawab pertanyaanku saja? Apa kau memang senang menggoda kekasihmu seperti ini?”

Memperhatikan bagaimana seluruh perpotongan wajah Minhee tampak padam oleh warna merah lantas mengundang Yunseong untuk tertawa dengan begitu lepas. _Tawanya terdengar sangat puas_ –hingga Minhee bahkan tak dapat melayangkan protes apa pun selain memandangi bagaimana tawa itu terukir pada raut wajahnya yang letih.

“Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, oke? _Aku baik-baik saja_.”

...

“Kau datang sore hari ini?”

“Ada urusan sejenak di kampus tadi. Bagaimana harimu? Kau tidur dengan nyenyak semalam?”

Yunseong sedikit terkejut begitu Minhee segera menghamburkan tubuhnya untuk mendekap Yunseong–membawa tubuh mereka terjatuh pada sofa dengan posisi saling merengkuh satu sama lain. Ia tak pernah ingat jika Minhee akan menjadi semanja ini– _bahkan sebelum kecelakaan itu menimpa keduanya_ , Minhee tak pernah menjadi sebegitu manja meski terkadang ia merengut mengenai gaya pacaran teman-temannya yang kerap kali saling bertukar peluk atau hanya saling bergenggaman tangan.

“Kau mau keluar hari ini?” Yunseong berbisik lembut begitu tangannya beranjak untuk memberikan usapan lembut pada punggung Minhee. Kepala remaja tersebut yang bersandar pada pundaknya membuat Yunseong tak dapat memperhatikan gerak-gerik bahkan ekspresi yang dibuatnya–namun ketika sebuah gelengan singkat diberikan sebagai jawaban, Yunseong terlampau mafhum jika kekasihnya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan saling merengkuh satu sama lain.

“Aku ingin seperti ini, _sebentar saja_ ,” lirih Minhee. “Karena tahu dengan kondisiku, _aku selalu takut setiap kali aku terbangun dari tidurku_ – aku takut aku akan terbangun tanpa kau di sebelahku dan melupakanmu begitu saja. _Aku takut jika kau akan pergi_.”

Respirasi Yunseong lantas tertahan begitu mendengar racauan asal yang dikeluarkan oleh Minhee. Usapannya pada pundak Minhee semakin gencar tatkala remaja itu memosisikan kepalanya bersandar dengan nyaman pada dada Yunseong; sedangkan kedua lengannya yang merengkuh Yunseong tampak kian erat seakan dirinya tak akan melepaskan pemuda itu meski hanya seinchi.

“Aku senang sekali mendengar detak jantungmu,” gumam Minhee. “ _Rasanya seperti mengenang dirimu yang hilang dari memoriku_. Rasanya menenangkan sekali.”

Yunseong membiarkan hening setelahnya meringkus atmosfer di tengah keduanya. Ia tak memberikan respons apa pun pada setiap racauan Minhee–membiarkan pemuda itu terus menumpahkan apa yang menjadi gelisahnya selama ini. _Ia selalu berpikir akan menyakitkan untuk menjadi Yunseong; selalu berakhir dilupakan_. Namun bagi Yunseong, menjadi Minhee jelas tak akan pernah menjadi opsi terbaik–hal tersebut lantas menjadi hal paling menyiksa bagi Minhee. Perasaan bersalah yang terus melingkupinya, perasaan tertekan yang tak akan pernah bisa lenyap. Dan Yunseong tak paham mengapa semesta serta takdir menjadi sebegitu kejam dengan memilih Minhee sebagai _korban_ dari tujuh miliar manusia di bumi.

“Yunseong.”

“Hm?”

“ _I wish I could remember your heartbeat_.”

...

“Sudah berapa kali kau bolos jadwal _check up_? Abangku bahkan sampai khawatir karena kau tidak dapat dihubungi sama sekali. Tolong hargai abangku sedikit, hyung– _setidaknya dia doktermu_. Kau juga perlu memperhatikan kesehatanmu.”

Yunseong tersenyum singkat begitu Eunsang segera berhambur menyerangnya dengan sejumlah pertanyaan. Yang menjadi korban justru hanya sibuk meneguk airnya, mencoba untuk mengabaikan betapa khawatirnya pemuda dengan surai merah menyala tersebut.

“Setidaknya aku hadir untuk hari ini. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, oke? _Aku baik-baik saja_. Aku harus buru-buru menghampiri abangmu, setelah ini aku harus mampir ke kedai ceker.”

Raut khawatir Eunsang lantas melunak dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sepersekon–memperhatikan bagaimana letih yang terukir pada setiap perpotongan wajah Yunseong. Kedua belah pipinya bahkan menirus. Eunsang tak paham pada perspektif manakah ia perlu percaya pada ucapan Yunseong jika pemuda itu sungguh _baik-baik saja_.

“Minhee lagi? _Kau masih tak akan menyerah?_ ”

“Kenapa aku harus menyerah? Aku tidak menemukan alasan apa pun untuk menyerah. _Aku senang bisa berada di sampingnya_ – ini bukan hanya sekedar mengenai Minhee yang melupakanku. _Aku hanya perlu untuk memastikan jika ia akan tetap baik-baik saja_.”

Senyuman yang terpatri pada wajah Yunseong mau tak mau hanya dapat membungkam Eunsang di tempat. Ia tahu jika dirinya tak akan pernah bisa melawan Yunseong dengan sifat keras kepalanya yang mustahil untuk ditentang. Setidaknya, Eunsang harus memastikan jika pemuda itu akan tetap sehat sehingga Yunseong dapat memenuhi seluruh janjinya dengan Minhee.

 _Setidaknya begitu_ ; sampai ketika Yunseong tiba-tiba meremat dada kirinya. Begitu kuat hingga pemuda itu terjatuh dari kursinya–mengundang Eunsang untuk segera menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Dengan gesit Eunsang segera meraih ponselnya; menghubungi satu nomor teratas yang tersimpan dalam kontaknya.

“J, Jinhyuk hyung– b, bisa tolong panggilkan ambulans ke sini? Yunseong hyung– _astaga_ , hyung kau baik-baik saja? Bertahanlah sebentar lagi.”

Ia meremat dadanya kala rasa nyeri itu hadir. _‘Tidak, tolong, jangan sekarang, kumohon–’_

Doa itu begitu kuat dirapalkan; bersamaan dengan bagaimana jemarinya mencengkram sang sumber rasa sakit kian kuat. Berharap sesak yang mencekik relung dadanya dapat musnah.

_‘...aku masih punya banyak hal untuk disampaikan.’_

–jika keinginannya untuk bertahan sedikit lebih lama sehingga dapat menyicipi musim semi tahun ini bersama satu presensi menjadi sebuah kemustahilan, _setidaknya_ , biarkan seluruh hal yang mengantri di kerongkongannya sampai pada presensi tersebut.

* * *

“Hwang Yunseong. Kekasihmu.”

Minhee memandang dengan penuh gemetar kala Eunsang membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang–mempertemukannya dengan sesosok pria yang terbaring bersama sejumlah kabel di tubuhnya yang melekat juga selang oksigen di wajahnya.

“K, kekasihku?” Minhee mengulang pernyataan tersebut tatkala tungkai kakinya melangkah kecil–membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada sosok tersebut; mengikis setiap ruang yang ada di antara keduanya. Dengan tremor kencang pada ujung jemarinya, _pelan sekali_ , Minhee mengusap wajah pemuda itu. _Air matanya terjatuh tanpa sebuah alasan_ –hanya karena ia kekasihnya, begitu yang temannya katakan. _Minhee bahkan tak mengingat apa pun mengenai pemuda tersebut_ ; namun hatinya bagai hancur menjadi kepingan tak berbentuk melihat bagaimana Yunseong tengah berjuang dalam hidup dan matinya.

Eunsang tersenyum pelan memandangi bagaimana Minhee kini memandang lemat-lemat sosok Yunseong yang masih berbaring dengan kedua mata terpejam. Rasanya pemuda berambut merah menyala ini hanya ingin menyumpahi sosok Yunseong yang masih dengan setia terlelap dalam tidurnya; _tidakkah pria itu ingin tersadar dan memeluk kekasihnya?_ Setidaknya Yunseong harus bertahan untuk Minhee– _setidaknya segalanya tak harus berlangsung secepat itu._

“A, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa ia berada di sini? _Apa sakitnya parah?_ ”

Eunsang tak tahu sejak kapan ia merasakan pandangannya begitu meremang akibat air mata yang nampak membendung pelupuk matanya– _ah takdir sialan_ , mengapa harus begitu memilukan bagi kedua sahabatnya? _Mengapa harus sebegini menyedihkan?_

“ _Kecelakaan_. Kalian mengalami kecelakaan dua tahun lalu. Itu yang membuat kau memiliki gangguan pada ingatan jangka panjangmu– _sedangkan Yunseong hyung_ , jantungnya bermasalah akibat kecelakaan itu sehingga ia memerlukan bantuan alat untuk menjaga jantungnya tetap berdetak. Tapi alat buatan manusia tetap tidak akan berfungsi sebaik itu,” Eunsang beranjak untuk memberikan tepukan ringan pada pundak Minhee. Mencoba untuk menenangkan pemuda tersebut. “Selama dua tahun terakhir ia mencoba agar kau dapat mengingatnya, _ia mencoba untuk menjalani hidup seperti dulu_ , tapi sepertinya tak ada yang berjalan sesuai ekspetasi. Kondisimu tak cukup memungkinkan; karena masalah kesehatannya pun Yunseong hyung mengundurkan diri dari kampusnya setelah satu semester. Jinhyuk hyung memaksanya untuk fokus terhadap pengobatannya– _tapi ia cukup keras kepala_ , ia memilih untuk terus berada bersamamu. Beberapa hari terakhir ia kabur dari jadwal _check up_ yang telah ditentukan dan sepertinya ia lebih memilih untuk menemuimu.”

Tak ada respons yang Minhee berikan tepat setelah Eunsang menyelesaikan penjelasan panjangnya. Pemuda itu hanya menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan lemas pada kursi; sedangkan jemarinya dengan gemetar menggenggam bagaimana jari dingin Yunseong terkulai lemas.

“Ia– _ia akan baik-baik saja, ‘kan_?”

Eunsang tersenyum pilu. “ _Kami pun berharap begitu._ ”

...

“Hey,” Minhee berbisik lirih; tak sedikit pun menanggalkan pandangannya dari sosok yang masih terbaring tanpa respons. “ _Aku belum mengenalmu_ – ini sudah hari _kedua_ ku, apa kau tak ingin siuman dan menceritakanku mengenai dirimu? Mengenai bagaimana hubungan kita dulu? _Apa kau akan membiarkanku menjalani hari pertamaku tanpamu?_ ”

Minhee mengakhiri monolognya dengan tawa frustrasi– _ada hal yang tak pernah ia pahami mengapa kini dadanya terasa sebegitu sesak._ ‘Ia kekasihmu,’ begitu yang Eunsang katakan. _Lantas mengapa?_ Minhee bahkan tak dapat mengingat apa pun mengenai Yunseong–tidak sepersen pun. _Apa yang harus ia tangisi?_ Apa yang membuat napasnya kini sebegitu tersengal? Apa yang mencekiknya sedemikian kuat hingga kerongkongannya terasa amat panas? _Minhee tak paham_.

“Hey, aku bahkan belum mendengar suaramu sama sekali. Aku belum melihat irismu sama sekali. _Apa kau sungguh kekasihku?_ Beri aku kesempatan untuk berbincang denganmu dalam _tiga hari_ ku, ini. Eunsang bilang kau tak pernah tahan untuk tidak menemuiku– _sekarang sudah jalan berapa hari semenjak kau tak siuman_?” Ruas jemari Minhee teraju dengan begitu telaten merapihkan surai hitam Yunseong–menyingkirkan sejumlah helai rambut yang jatuh menutupi sepasang matanya yang masih terpejam.

“Hwang Yunseong, _sayang_ , kau akan baik-baik saja, ‘kan? Kau akan menyapaku di hari _pertama_ ku seperti biasa, ‘kan? Aku takut– _aku takut sekali..._ aku takut aku akan terbangun tanpa dirimu. _Aku takut aku tak bisa mengingatmu kembali_. Aku takut menjalani _tiga hari_ ku tanpamu... _astaga_.”

Minhee meremat pelipisnya; buncahan emosinya yang memuncak lantas menyebabkan pening pada kepalanya.

_“Aku masih ingin mengingatmu.”_

...

Minhee memandang linglung pada bagaimana orang-orang kini berlarian menuju ruang rawat Yunseong. _Apa yang terjadi?_

“Eunsang–”

“Minhee, kau tak ingin beristirahat? Kembalilah ke rumah dan beristirahat.”

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti. “Kenapa? Aku baru saja kembali dari rumah, kenapa kau memulangkanku?”

Pandangannya mengedar–lantas obsidiannya bertubrukkan pada sosok kedua orang tuanya yang menatapnya dengan penuh nelangsa; _berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang memandang sekitar dengan seluruh tanda tanya yang terukir di seluruh perpotongan wajahnya_. Dan orang-orang nampak tak cukup mampu untuk menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang hinggap pada benak Minhee.

Remaja itu perlahan mengambil langkah mundur tatkala baik ayah mau pun ibunya berjalan menghampirinya. “ _Apa?_ Kenapa menghampiriku seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Yunseong– _Mama_ , aku mau bertemu dengan Yunseong.”

“Kita kembali ke rumah dulu ya, sayang? Besok kita bertemu dengan Yunseong lagi. Sekarang kau harus beristirahat dulu.”

 _Percuma_ –bahkan kedua orang tuanya tak dapat menyelesaikan tanda tanya yang terus menimpa benaknya. Setiap kali irisnya bertubrukkan dengan mereka yang memandangnya dengan penuh nanar, tanda tanya itu tumbuh kian besar. _Dan mereka tak bertanggung jawab atas setiap rasa penasaran yang mereka ukir pada benak Minhee_. Anak itu nampak _tersesat_ ; dan tak satu pun orang bersedia untuk membantunya mencari jalan keluar. Orang tuanya bahkan hanya dapat mendorongnya kian jauh–membawanya semakin _hilang_ dan tak mengerti dengan keadaan sekitar.

Satu gelengan lemah Minhee berikan. “ _Aku ingin bertemu Yunseong...,”_ lirihnya. Ia memandang bagaimana orang-orang kini mengalihkan tatapan mereka menjauh dari Minhee. “Kenapa– _kenapa seperti ini?_ Aku hanya ingin bertemu Yunseong. Apa Yunseong sudah siuman? Apa kalian tidak akan membiarkan aku menemuinya? E, Eunsang-ah, kau bilang aku kekasihnya, ‘kan? _Aku kekasih Yunseong, bukan?_ Apa aku tak boleh menemui kekasihku sendiri? K, kumohon– biarkan aku melihat Yunseong di hari _ketiga_ ku...”

“Sayang...”

Minhee merasakan persendiannya lemas kala ibunya berbisik rendah pada daun telinganya; _memintanya untuk menyerah dan berhenti mempertanyakan keadaan_.

“Ayo kita pulang terlebih dahulu, kau perlu mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranmu. Besok Ayah akan membangunkanmu dan mengingatkanmu soal Yunseong. _Minhee percaya Ayah, ‘kan?_ ”

 _Minhee berharap dapat melawan_ ; Minhee berharap persendiannya dapat kembali berfungsi seperti sebagaimana seharusnya ia bekerja–ia harap dirinya dapat melepaskan dirinya dan berhambur memasuki ruang rawat tersebut. _Ia berharap ia dapat bertemu Yunseongnya_. Ia berharap dapat menyaksikan bagaimana Yunseong tersenyum dengan merekah, menyambut kehadirannya. Ia berharap dapat mendengar suara Yunseong–memperhatikan lemat-lemat bagaimana pemuda itu kembali menceritakan mengenai kisah mereka, _untuk yang kesekian kalinya_. Minhee berharap ia dapat merengkuh Yunseong. _Minhee berharap segalanya berjalan dengan baik di hari ketiganya_ –sehingga esok, ketika ia terbangun tanpa mengingat secercah pun memoar yang terukir pada tiga hari sebelumnya, _setidaknya ia masih memiliki Yunseong_. Ia masih memiliki Yunseong yang akan kembali menceritakannya kisah yang terus berulang selama ratusan kali, _ia masih memiliki Yunseong yang tak akan pernah bosan untuk berdiri di sampingnya._

Namun kala orang tuanya kembali _memohon_ agar Minhee menuruti kemauan mereka untuk kembali, _tak ada hal lain yang dapat Minhee lakukan_. Setiap syaraf dalam tubuhnya bahkan hampir malfungsi sehingga ia tak dapat memberikan gertakan apa pun selain mengikuti kemana orang tuanya akan membawanya pergi.

 _Ia hanya berharap paginya akan bermula seperti biasa_ ; menyaksikan Yunseong di hadapannya, mengucapkan selamat pagi dan membawanya kembali terjun pada ingatan masa lalunya meski Minhee tak akan pernah mampu merealisasikan keinginan pemuda tersebut agar Minhee dapat mengingat Yunseong dengan utuh.

* * *

Minhee memandang sejenak pada bentangan langit Seoul pada pagi itu–irisnya jatuh pada arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya; mendapati jarum panjang telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. _Sudah hampir dua jam ia di sana,_ dan matahari bahkan tampak tak berselera untuk menerbitkan dirinya kian terik. Awan tebal menutupi mentarinya hingga suasana mendung berkabut menghiasi pagi di langit Seoul tersebut.

Tak biasanya taman kota nampak sebegitu sendu. Segalanya terasa monokrom–bahkan langit ikut berkata serupa, menampakkan hitam dan putihnya; seakan enggan menampilkan biru serta warna-warninya yang cantik. _Minhee merasa tak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan_ ; ia terbangun lebih awal pagi ini, membaca sejumlah _post it_ yang terpasang di kamarnya untuk kemudian mentertawakan keadaannya. Ia pikir berkunjung pada taman kota akan sedikit menyejukkan hatinya–namun pada faktanya tak ada hal menarik yang cukup mampu untuk memenangkan hatinya.

Maka kala rintik hujan mulai jatuh membasahi permukaan bumi, Minhee segera bangkit dari duduknya. Kakinya melangkah lunglai; suasana pagi ini terlampau sendu hingga suasana hatinya bahkan ikut tersedu memperhatikan bagaimana keadaan di sekitarnya seakan tengah meraung-raung menangisi suatu hal.

“Mama sudah kembali?”

Kala Minhee membuka gerbang rumahnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup, hal pertama yang lantas menyapa pandangannya adalah sesosok wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian serba hitam yang tengah berdiri di depan halaman rumah. Tangannya nampak dengan telaten menyirami sejumlah bunga yang mulai merekah.

“Ah– _Minhee_... Mama baru kembali. Kenapa basah kuyup? Cepat ganti bajumu.”

Minhee hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat tatkala menutup gerbang. Tak ada perbincangan lanjut di antara keduanya–hingga Minhee memijakkan kakinya pada teras rumah, langkah pemuda itu terhenti selagi ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Pandangannya jatuh pada bagaimana ibunya tampak kembali sibuk dengan tanamannya.

“Mama habis melayat?”

Hening lantas menyerang ruang di antara mereka. Rintik hujan turun kian deras–membawa aroma hujan menguar, menusuk lubang hidung dengan kuat. Atmosfer ini terasa kian dingin hingga wanita paruh baya tersebut hanya mengulas senyum sejenak sembari melangkah masuk; menghampiri putranya dan memberikan sebuah tepukan ringan pada pundak remaja tujuh belas tahun tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban yang diberikan; _namun setitik air mata yang jatuh mengalir dari obsidian kelam Minhee telah menjelaskan lebih dari cukup._

* * *

_“Bagaimana caranya?”_

_“Bagaimana apa?”_

_“Agar bisa mengingatmu di sini,” ujar Minhee tatkala jemarinya terulur pada dada kiri Yunseong. Yang lebih tua hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya skeptis. “Jangan memberikanku pandangan seperti itu. Kau bilang aku harus mengenangmu di sini, aku tidak boleh hanya mengingatmu di kepalaku karena memoriku payah.”_

_“Jadi jantungku_ – kau bilang dulu kau akan menjadi jantungku _, kalau begitu jadilah jantungku. Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh mengenangku di sini, menangislah saat aku sedang tak baik-baik saja dan tersenyumlah ketika kau tau jika aku akan menghampirimu. Kau tahu, jantungku sedikit lebih peka meski pun dia payah sekali dalam bekerja?”_

_“Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu tersenyum terus, ‘kan? Dengan begitu, berarti kau akan terus menghampiriku.”_

_Yunseong tersenyum singkat mendengar kesimpulan konyol yang Minhee ambil._

_“Iya bodoh, aku berjanji akan terus menghampirimu.”_

_“Bagaimana kalau tidak?”_

_“Aku hanya akan berhenti menghampirimu jika kau sudah bisa mengenangku di sini,” ungkap Yunseong, ikut mengetuk dada kiri Minhee dengan telunjuknya. “Selagi kau masih tidak bisa melakukannya, aku akan terus menghampirimu.”_


End file.
